Lets Go!:Sidetracked
by kierena
Summary: Chisel and Alice get, by some same twist of fate, sent to the twilight universe after falling asleep. They are interested in the new universe and seek out members of their own kind, vampires. AU,OCxOC, and cannon pairings. slight cursing. Temporarily ende
1. prelude

disclaimer:I do not own twilight, but I do own Alice and Chisel.

information: **Lets go!** is a story i'm working on and desided as a joke to make a AU for it where Alice and Chisel end up in the Twilight universe. The story is set in a timeline after New Moon but before eclipse. this is also and AU for Twilight as well.

lets go!: getting side tracked

part one:Get up you sleeping idiot!

prelude:

chicago 1922

"whut the bloodie 'ell was all tha' about, love?"

A teal haired male with no visible eyes through a layer of bangs said, looking over at a bobcut blonde with orange-ish brown eyes.

They where runing tramedisly fast compared to the gangsters behind them.

"You think _I_ know? I'm just as clueless about these Americans as you are Chisel! I really don't see what they got so rilled up about. I just questioned them about those bottles in the trunk of their car, they just started shooting...I so hate the sound of gun fire." the woman said with a proper english accent,her pale hand reached to chisel's sleeve.

"It's alright Alice, love, 'ey can't catch up wit' us." he said his cockney accient sounded rougher than usual, "An' if 'ey try to lay one 'and on you 'er'll be 'ell t' pay." Alice knodded looking over at her partner, she could tell his eyes were on her, and matched his curious gaze with a weary one.

"Chisel?"

"yea'?"

"do you think that it would be alright t' go t' 'sleep' for a while. Find somewhere away from here....like California! We could find a nice crypt or somewhere remote to stay and sleep! Please...i'm getting tired...and I fear for us if we stay, i mean we got shot at and didn't die! Word gets out someones comin' after us and then...."

Chisel quickly swooped her up in his arm, not breaking his pace.

"The day 'at 'appens, 'e'll 'ave to go through t' ge' t' you love." He held he close to him. She looked down not looking at anything, in deep thought.

Chisel sighed, contemplating where he would take them to.

"y' said somfin' 'bout California? I 'erd that 'eres a place down 'ere with a lot of vamps like us 'n' o'er beasties. 'y wanna head 'at way? we can stay north of there...I 'ave a friend staying 'n' a town wit' a nice cemetary 'at we could hijack a crypt from....after all we'd only need to stay 'ere once w' need t' 'sleep' fer a few decades...other than that we could rent a 'otel room in 'at one place. wut d' ya say love...that sound nice, somewhere out 'n the sunshine?"

Alice knodded tired of worry.

Chisel said no more, he changed his course heading for a station and, hopefully, a better life.


	2. Wake up you sleeping idiot!

disclaimer:I do not own twilight, but I do own Alice and Chisel.

information: **Lets go!** is a story i'm working on and desided as a joke to make a AU for it where Alice and Chisel end up in the Twilight universe. The story is set in a timeline after New Moon but before eclipse. this is also and AU for Twilight as well.

lets go!: getting side tracked

part one:Get up you sleeping idiot!

chapter one:

An abandoned cemetary between Washinton and California, 2007.

Alice awoke, without any kind of prelude of weariness that usaully came, instantly a harsh sound of wind blowing hit her ears, but seemed like it was slowing down. When it ended Alice opened the lid to her stone encased 'bed' finding that chisel was doing the same.

"This isn't right...." Alice muttered, her head felt heavy, and she felt a terrible thirst unlike any she had had before, even after a long sleep.

Chisel knodded, the same thought sensation hitting him. Suddenly he seeming shocked.

"Love your eyes! 'e've gone black!"

Alice looked shocked looking for something the check her face in.

She found an old metal mirror she had taken with her into the large crypt.

"Oh dear....this isn't right at all..." she said looking at her now obsidian eyes.

"Love...check mine f' me will ya?" Chisel lifted his bangs so that Alice could see his eyes clearly.

She gasped,seeing his normally blue eyes were now the same black as hers.

"Bloody 'ell! What 'appened t' us....." Chisel knew that something had happened while they slept, but was frustrated that he didn't know what.

Alice looked at him sympathetically, walking over next to him, hugging his head to her.

"Let's just leave here and eat then we'll see if we can find one of our own and see if they could help...and also let's get some clothes...I'm sure a lots different now than it was last time we woke up in Los Angelos in 1960!"

"God, I loved the 60s b' once w' 'it the 70s...I coulda done wit'out 'at six months. I wonder what year i' is..." Chisel said looking around the crypt for his clothes.

Alice handed him his rock tour shirt and jeans and a hair tie that was packed up in a compartment she used to store their things.

"'anks love....I 'on't know wha' I'd do wit'out y'." He lightly kissed her neck before dressing.

"Hold still for a mineute I need to fix your hair...its much to long! I don't think it'll be acceptable now for a man to have it that long." Alice tugged at chisel hip length hair.

"Allrigh', wha' ever y' say love." Chisel said standing as still as a statue while alice cut his hair to shoulder blade length and braided back some of it to meet at the back.

"There!" she said finished with his hair happy with it. She promptly turned around to have her back face chisel. "Do mine for me will you?" she asked turning her head to smile at him.

"sure love." He said starting on cutting her hair to it's usual bobcut. He kissed the back of her neck as her cut the long layers of hair away.

"Alright then!" She said giggling at his lips tickling the back of her neck when he finished. "Let me get dressed okay?"

She dressed quickly not wanting to make her impatient lover wait to long.

Once outside, they saw what caused the noise earlier.

A large storm was over them, wind blowing not to hard but clouds covering the sky.

"well...it looks like we can go around without worrin' about being caught..." Chisel muttered.

Alice grabbed his hand and tugged him, letting go once he got the hint to follow her.

"There!" she yelled pointing to a group of game.

Chisel was happy that they found it before running into humans. He remembered the last time he needed food and ran into humans.

Before he met Alice, Chisel had a run in with a group calling themselves the 'etheral hunters' , which used 'domesticated' vampires and other types of beats to hunt down and kill vampire who attacked humans. After this he ate game and any animals he could find that wouldn't cause people alarm.

They killed the heard of what they guessed to be a buffulo of some kind, and ate. Feeling their hunger subside, not entirely, as a vampire's rarely does, they headed to a road a few miles from where they were.

They could hitch hike more efficently than the other's of their kind due to their skill with keeping them selved clean and unscathed after quickly got a ride insid the storge area for a small supply truck heading tword a town just far from seattle with hiking gear for a store.

"We got lucky this time...I wouldn't want to end up somewhere where we might wind up blinding someone with our skin, I guess that's what happens when your this pale..."

Chisel knodded,tracing the lines of Alice's face with his finger, as her head layed in his lap.

"This way w' c'n let our skin get some more color 'n it before heading back to society, o' so we could stay ou' on sunny days." Chisel jokeingly said smiling at her as she brushed his bangs from his face.

"I love y' y' know 'at?" Chisel said caressing her face lightly.

"I love you to." she said leaning up, kissing him lightly before sitting up aginst the back of the storege's back,leaning on his shoulder.

The truck stopped and the back opened up. "I'm at the stop okay. I hope that you didn't get batterd to much." The kind, but gruff trucker said to them.

"Nah! we're fine! Thank y' fer lettin' us ride though." Chisel said climbing out of the back, Alice following in suit.

"Don't mention it!" The man said climbing up to gather the boxes that were in the truck.

As soon as she was out of the truck, Alice assesed her surroundings, and looked at Chisel who motioned tword the small store that was taking in the supplies. When they got inside a woman greeted them at a counter with a register on it. "'Ello miss,could you tell me if you 'ave any good hikin' shoes in?" Chisel asked tapping his worn old tennis shoes on the floor, looking at the calender behind her seeing his curren time frame.

"Yes we have plenty, would you like some help find some for you and that girl with you too?" she said with a kind smile.

"yes if y' wouldn't mind." He replied politely.

After getting new shoes,some maps, and a new wallet with the money he had stashed in his old one Chisel looked at the shope keeper one last time.

"Um....where's the nearest DMV or police station?" He asked, taking in the womans directions carefully and planning his next line of action.

"Thank you ma'm." Alice said as she followed Chisel out the door.

"I caugh' a scent earlier." Chisel said as he walked into the dense forest along the road side, Alice knodded. "Y' think w' can track it?" He asked a grin on his face. Alice returned the grin with a less wicked one as they quickly started to follow it. Almost racing each other they went mile after mile until they reached a clearing with a large old looking white house.

They approached the house cautiously,slowly. Two figures walked out the door of the house and made their way twords them, stopping a few feet away from them. Chisel and Alice stood still appraising and letting themselves be apraised. One of the pair, who Chisel could say without any doubt were vampires, was a man with blond hair, deffinate nose and kind, gold colored eyes, which were similar to Chisel's and Alice's now. The other was a woman with browning blond curls and the same kind looking gold eyes.

"'Ello." Chisel said calmly, hesitantly to the pair which were now being joined by a wirery bronze haired boy as well as a shoulder length blond boy and a shord pixie like bobcut black haired girl. Chisel felt a fear being oddly calmed when a large, heavly muscled dark hair boy...man...something, walked up with a curly blond haired girl with him.

"Hello." the blond man what seemed to be the dominent male said in kind reply. "I don't want to seem condisending, but what are you doing here?" He asked in a firm, yet still gentle tone.

"We don't really know to tell the truth...not to hurt anyone if that's what your asking about." Alice said matching his tone with her own, almost mimicing it perfectly. "We woke up suddenly in a cemetary a long ways from here...and the last time we were up was the 60s. We thought we'd try to find some of...our kind to help us get situated, but if you wish not to we understand."

The man turned twords the broze haired boy who said something that Chisel caught, even as low and as fast as he said it. "y' a mind reader ain't ya?" He asked quikly, not thinking over the question in the least. The boy glared at him and knodded, he looked edgy about them being there, but Chisel blew it off as a territorial issue. "Well, Carlisle," Chisel said a smirk on his face from his sucess at getting just enough useful information from one little whisper to what the mind reader gets from listening. "Wha' d' y' say...I promise that me an' my sweethart' 'ere won' cause any trouble, an' we arn' stayin' 'ere long, or a' least not planin' on it."

Carlisle contemplated the suggestion for a moment, Alice watched the mind readers face carefully, catching a breif look of shock on it for less than a second.

"Allright, i'll agree to help you out, but I have to warn you that if you were to hurt anyone in the town or _anywhere _near here." Carlisle said his voice terribly serious. "Or my family and I will have to take...drastic measures." Chisel knodded then offered his hand in a gesture to shake on the deal."Alrigh'...'ats more 'an fair." Carlisle shook his hand the turned tword his family.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves....As you know i'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. This," he motioned tword the woman with dark blond hair, "is my wife Esme Cullen, the 'mind reader' is my son Edward Cullen." He motioned tword the short pixie and the blond boy. "That is my son Jasper Hale and my daughter Alice Cullen." Chisel stifulled a laugh as Alice smiled politely at the girl who, if she wasn't as tall or as blond, could mirror. Carlisle then directed their large dark haired boy and the vain looking blond girl. "This is my other son Emmett Cullen and my daughter Rosalie Hale." Emmett grinned. "Nice to meet you." He said in a loud friendly voice.

"Well me next I guess." Chisel said grinning. "I'm Chisel, full names Chisel willian weatherby, of the less merry parts o' merry ole' England." He put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "An' 'is is-" He was cut off. "I'm Alice...or if you want my legal name it's Alexandra C. Preston i'm from the more...proper parts of England. How do you do." Alice said smiling a gental smile.

"Well this is new...another Alice...well I guess we could call her Alex. Wait...why are you Alice if your names..." Emmett gave the blonde Alice a confused look. "Well...you see I was called before..." Alice's eyes seemed to glaze over. "Well, I was called that, though, because my favorite writer was Lewis Carol and Alice sounds similar to Alex so it got stuck." Alice, now Alex explained giving Emmett a very polite smile, as Chisel looked as though he was about to murder someone. Alex took note and lightly smacked Chisel upside the head. "Quit that right now!" she said harshly scalding him, causing some surpressed and unsurpersed laughter amongst the Cullens.

Alex spotted a figure in a window of the house and tilted her head curiously. Edward tensed and seemed to become edgy again. "I'm sorry did we interupt a visit?" Alex said in a friendly tone turning to Edward. "We could leave for a while if you would like I know that it isn't very nice having a visit ruined by a pair of stanger bardging in on your territory...." She quickly shot a nervous glance at Chisel grabbing his arm in case they needed to leave. "No...that isn't necessary, but you should know that we are _very_ different than other covens." Edward said taking a stoic mask over his emotions. "How's that? If it's the eyes then I can agree, but if you speak of diet I wonder how you go undetected." The group gave Alex an odd look."W-well...where we're from...it's not safe to feed on human...there are...hunters and nasty groups that hunt down vampires that kill or hurt humans. You don't eat humans do you?" Alex had a look of worried innocence on her face, Chisel seemed to sympathize with Alex and took her hand that was on his arm into his own hand.

"No,no we don't, but I am curious as to were your from...." Carlisle said carefully studying the two. "Hmm...well then I 'ave no problem with ya'" Chisel said in a friendly tone of voice. "Alice...er Alex, love...would you like t' stay f' a while?" Alex looked over the Cullens a moment before nodding. "Carlisle, don't you think that we should wait?" Edward asked, eyes shifting from Carlisle's to the house. Edward and Carlisle locked gazes for a moment befor Edward finally spoke in a quick whisper. "Alright Carlisle, but if anything goes-" Chisel cut into the silent conversaion. "I assure you...me 'n pet 'ere 'aven't dranken 'uman blood for around 200 years...we ain't 'bout t' start." Edward glared at Chisel venomously. "Chisel! That's rude! Don't cut into people's talk like that or you'll dred the consecuences....." Alex looked oddly malevolent, and Chisel tensed at her cool tone. "Why don't we go into the house?" Esme asked, her maternal air causing Alex to return to her former self. "Yes, that would be lovely." Suddenly Jasper was holding Alice. "Alice? What is it, what are you seeing?" Edward seemed to be shocked. "Oh no, hell no! Please don't let that happen!" he said looking dessparingly disgusted. "Edward, what did Alice see dear?" Esme asked concerned. "School....they-they are at our school..." Rosalie looked vainly unhappy, Alice looked oddly happy, Jasper had a vaguely interested look on his face, and Emmett looked overjoyed. "Oh, quit y' whinin' y' stupid git!" Chisel said to Edward, but it prevocked no action other than a sigh and a glare before Edward ran to the house. "Wait...theres a school here?" Alex looked over at Esme with an excited look on her face, Chisel's was less than happy. "Yes there is, Forks High School, why?" Alex beamed happily. "Well, I have the necesary degrees to teach and I simply love being in school!" she said estaticlly. Carlisle looked intrigued. "Well you could enroll in Forks high for a while...it wouldn't take much to enroll you...just a few phone calls." Chisel looked ill, but Alex hugged Carlisle enthusiastically. "Really?!?! Would you? Please!!!" Carlisle managed to pry Alex off rather quickly. "Yes, I could but I would like to ask that you remain in control. We have had trouble before, due to our newest *chuckle* vegitarian, Jasper." Chisel laughed, though it sounded slightly bitter. "Nice term mate." he said slowly regaining his former status.

"Well, are we going inside now or are we standing out on the lawn?" Emmett asked following Rosalie inside. "Sure, come, we have much to talk about." Carlisle said him and Esme briskly (for a vampire) walking to the door. Alex noticed that Jasper and Alice were staying behind. She paused and called out. "You coming?" Alice turned and looked at her. "No, me and Jasper are going hunting, but I would like to hang out with you later!" She waved before running of with Jasper into the forest. Alex turned and followed the rest, including Chisel, inside the Cullens large house.


End file.
